Lebih baik daripada sendiri !
by Hakuriru Amanechi
Summary: Angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang.Sehingga Shinku oleng dan terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang harus dia lewati.Tetapi...Jun dan kawan kawan datang untuk membantunya !Sehingga Shinku tidak jadi terjatuh.  Ada seseorang yang terjatuh tiba-tiba !Siapa dia?


**Pukul 09.00 pagi...**

Shinku terbangun dari alam mimpi disusul oleh Hinaichigo yang baru bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

KRUUUUKKK !

Shinku menoleh

"Suara apa itu ?"Dengan nada yang amatlah datar.

Tampak muka hampir menangis Hinaichigo dan mengatakan...

"Hiks..Suara perutku..Hiks..Aku..Hikss..Kan lapar..Hiks..."Kata Hinaichigo tersendat-sendat karena menangis.

Datanglah Nori yang terbangun dari tidur.

"Siapa yang menangis ? Hoaam"Kata Nori sambil menguap

Shinku menunjuk Hinaichigo yang masih menangis.

Diangkatnya Hinaichigo oleh Nori dan menggendongnya ke ruang makan.

Setelah keributan karena tangis Hinaichigo mulai hilang,Shinku ke toilet untuk merapikan penampilannya.

Setelah itu Shinku menuju ruang makan.

Disana sudah ada Jun,Nori,dan Hinaichigo yang sedang menyantap roti dengan telor mata sapi. .

-wewbonekamakanrotimatelor-

"Aku mau teh ."Kata Shinku pada Nori yang duduk disampingnya.

"Be..Begini Shinku-chan,ini kan masih pagi .. "Kata Nori dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aku mau minum teh !Cepat,jangan banyak bicara !"Teriak Shinku dan menendang bangku beserta Nori ke arah hanya bisa terdiam karena sikap Shinku.

Kemudian setelah makan pagi,Shinku menuju ruangan yang ada cermin besar yang ajaib itu tanpa ada yang tahu. (gatau gimana blg cerminnya enaknya gimana)-ditampolShinku-

Menyentuh cermin itu,dan pergi ke dunia lain.

"Aku harus mengambil sayap hitam dari bagian sayap Suigintou"Pikir Shinku dalam hatinya.

Ia menyusuri tanah yang licin basah,Pohon-pohon rimbun yang basah karena embun,dan Lumpur panas.

Shinku melewati rintangan itu dengan sangat baik tetapi...

Tinggal lubang besar yang harus dilewati Shinku untuk mendapat bagian sayap itu.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang mulai bertiup dan air embun terbawa angin yang kencang dan akhirnya membuat Shinku oleng karena angin dan air-air embun , karena jumlah air embun itu tidaklah sedikit.

**Kediaman Shinku.**

Deg !

Tiba-tiba Jun merasakan hal buruk yang menimpa Shinku.

Ia ingin menolong Shinku tetapi Jun tak tahu kemanakah perginya berpikir dan berpikir dan tiba-tiba kakinya melangkah maju menuju tempat cermin dan mulai masuk kedalam dunia melihat Jun berlari ke arah dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Nori dan menariknya mengejar Jun.

**Setibanya mereka di Dunia Lain..**

"Uuuhh,sakit sekali.."Rintih Jun

"Kalian tak apa-apa kan ?"Kata Nori perlahan tapi agak tegas.

"Ya,Kami tak apa-apa.."Sahut Jun dan Hinaichigo

"Lho !Kenapa kalian ada disini ?"Kata Jun agak berteriak.

"Aku ditarik oleh Hinaichigo yang berlari mengejarmu"Kata Nori

Hinaichigo hanya terdiam dan mulai berbicara..

"Aku mau ikut mencari Shinku-chan ! "Kata Hinaichiro dengan serius.

Jun sebenarnya tidak mau tetapi ia harus mengambil keputusan..

"Baiklah,sebenarnya aku enggan mengijinkan tapi,kalau itu maumu.."Kata Jun menghela napas.

Jun , Nori , dan Hinaichigo terus berlari menyusuri tanah basah yang licin dan..

Splaatt !

Hinaichigo terpeleset dan hampir menangis,Nori dengan cepat mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya.

Mereka menyusuri Pohon-pohon yang kering dan tak berembun lagi,Dan terakhir,Lumpur panas,mereka melompati batu-batu yang ada di pinggrir kolam lumpur itu,sekarang yang mereka lihat hanya lubang lubang besar dan curam.

"Ukh ! "Kata Shinku pelan.

"Shinku !"Teriak Jun

"Jun ? "Kata Shinku kaget.

"Kenapa kau disini ? "Kata Shinku melanjutkan perkataannya tapi..

Set..!

Tangan Shinku terpeleset dari batu yang ia pegang untuk mempertahankan hidupnya agar tidak jatuh ke dasar lubang.

"AAAAH !"Jerit Shinku

"Strawberry Twist ! "Seru Hinaichigo.

Tiba-tiba tumbuhan Stroberi yang seperti pohon (atau gimanalah bingung ngejelasinnya -dicekekpakestroberitwist-)

Melilit pergelangan tangan Shinku .Pohon Arbei yang masih tersisa segera diambil Nori dan ditariknya,Jun ikut menariknya tapi..

Hinaichigo tak ikut menariknya,tapi malah dia berlari dan menarik tangan Shinku sambil menangis.

Muka Shinku memerah entah kenapa.

Mereka berusaha menarik Shinku,dan mereka berhasil.

Shinku terjatuh lemas dengan tanaman stroberi yang masih melilit di pergelangan tangannya dan terdiam.

"Kukira aku akan mati..."Pikir Shinku.

BRUK !

Mereka semua kaget.

"Suiseiseki ?"Kata mereka serentak

"Ah..Halo"Kata Suiseiseki sambil memegang dahinya yang terluka

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?"Tanya Nori

"Aku kesini tanpa keterangan apapun akupun juga tak mengerti.."Kata Suiseiseki pelan

"Ba..Baiklah,Ayo kita ambil bagian sayap itu !"Kata Shinku semangat.

"Kita harus ke seberang"Kata Suiseiseki lembut

"Tapi kita harus menggunakan apa?"Tanya Hinaichigo

"Hei,Itu apa?"Kata Jun sampil menunjuk tali dari tumbuhan tak jelas.

**1 jam kemudian**

"Alatnya udah jadi lho !"Kata Jun.

"zzz"suara dengkur Shinku keras.

"Shinku-chan,bangunlah"Kata Suiseiseki membangunkan dengan nada pelan.

"Uh,ya.."Kata Shinku pelan -baru bangun tidur sih.

Kemudian ia melihat jembatan kecil yang dibuat oleh Jun dkk.

"Jem..Jembatan?"Kata Shinku agak ragu akan jembatan itu

Kemudian Jun melempar jembatan itu ke seberang.

"HEAAHHH"Teriak Jun.

"Strawberry Twist !" Seru Hinaichigo

Ujung jembatan terikat oleh Strawberry Twist Dan Strawberry Twist melilit di pohon berjalan perlahan-lahan dan..Mereka berhasil ! Segera diambil bagian sayap itu.

"Bagus sekali.."Kata seseorang dari semua menoleh ke atas dan..Suigintou !Dia membawa tas kecil.

"Berikan bagian sayap itu dan kalian bisa kembali ke rumah"kata dan Suigintou menarik Jun dan mereka saling menarik dan mereka kembali di juga kembali ke cermin.

"Untung hari ini kalian datang.."Kata Shinku.

"Kukira aku akan mati"Lanjut Shinku sambil mengambil onigiri.

"Kenapa pergi gak bilang-bilang dan langsung ngacir hah?"Seru Jun agak keras.

Shinku terdiam.

"Se..Setidaknya Shinku dan kita tak terluka.."Kata Suiseiseki sambil tersenyum.

"Ya.."Sahut Shinku pelan dan mulai tersenyum -tumben -plakk-

Hari ini aku menyadari bahwa aku tak bisa hanya sendirian butuh teman yang setia membantu dalam keadaan apapun.


End file.
